disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Hound Dog
Hound Dog – bluesowa piosenka napisana przez Jerry’ego Leibera i Mike’a Stollera, którą jako pierwsza nagrała Willie Mae „Big Mama” Thornton w 1952. Wersja Elvisa Presleya z 1956 jest najbardziej znaną wersją i zajmuje 19 miejsce na liście 500 największych piosenek wszech czasów magazynu Rolling Stone. „Hound Dog” nagrało też pięciu wykonawców country w samym tylko 1953 i ponad 26 do roku 1964. Od lat 70 XX w. utwór pojawiał się w ścieżkach dźwiękowych wielu filmów takich jak American Graffiti, Grease, Forrest Gump, Lilo & Stitch, A Few Good Men oraz Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. Piosenkę tę nagrały także Muppety. Ponadto piosenka ta doczekała się kilku parodii oraz przetłumaczeń na kilka języków. Tekst piosenki Wersja oryginalna You ain't nothin' but a hound dog Cryin' all the time You ain't nothin' but a hound dog Cryin' all the time Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend of mine Well they said you was high-classed Well, that was just a lie Yeah they said you was high-classed Well, that was just a lie Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend of mine You ain't nothin' but a hound dog Cryin' all the time You ain't nothin' but a hound dog Cryin' all the time Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend of mine Well they said you was high-classed Well, that was just a lie Yeah they said you was high-classed Well, that was just a lie Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend of mine Well they said you was high-classed Well, that was just a lie Ya know they said you was high-classed Well, that was just a lie Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend of mine You ain't nothin' but a hound dog Cryin' all the time You ain't nothin' but a hound dog Cryin' all the time Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit you ain't no friend of mine Tłumaczenie na język polski Jesteś nikim więcej, tylko psem na baby Wyjącym cały czas Jesteś nikim więcej, tylko psem na baby Wyjącym cały czas Cóż, nigdy nie złapałeś żadnego 'królika'* I nie jesteś moim przyjacielem Kiedy mówiłeś, że jesteś z wyższych sfer Cóż, to było tylko kłamstwo Kiedy mówiłeś, że jesteś z wyższych sfer Cóż, to było tylko kłamstwo Cóż, nigdy nie złapałeś żadnego 'królika'* I nie jesteś moim przyjacielem Jesteś nikim więcej, tylko psem na baby Wyjącym cały czas Jesteś nikim więcej, tylko psem na baby Wyjącym cały czas Cóż, nigdy nie złapałeś żadnego 'królika'* I nie jesteś moim przyjacielem Kiedy mówiłeś, że jesteś z wyższych sfer Cóż, to było tylko kłamstwo Kiedy mówiłeś, że jesteś z wyższych sfer Cóż, to było tylko kłamstwo Cóż, nigdy nie złapałeś żadnego 'królika'* I nie jesteś moim przyjacielem Kiedy mówiłeś, że jesteś z wyższych sfer Cóż, to było tylko kłamstwo Kiedy mówiłeś, że jesteś z wyższych sfer Cóż, to było tylko kłamstwo Cóż, nigdy nie złapałeś żadnego 'królika'* I nie jesteś moim przyjacielem Jesteś nikim więcej, tylko psem na baby Wyjącym cały czas Jesteś nikim więcej, tylko psem na baby Wyjącym cały czas Cóż, nigdy nie złapałeś żadnego 'królika'* I nie jesteś moim przyjacielem *królik oznacza tutaj dziewczynę, kobietę, partnerkę Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu DTV Pop & Rock Kategoria:Piosenki z programu America's Funniest Home Videos